


Our First Christmas

by pechika



Category: White Collar
Genre: Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pechika/pseuds/pechika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth and Peter first Christmas,</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our First Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [h/c Advent](http://whitecollarhc.livejournal.com/245612.html) at [](http://whitecollarhc.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://whitecollarhc.livejournal.com/)**whitecollarhc**

Title: Our First Christmas  
Author: [](http://pipilj.livejournal.com/profile)[**pipilj**](http://pipilj.livejournal.com/)  
Fandom: White Collar  
Rating: PG  
Characters/Pairings: Peter Burke, Elizabeth Burke, Peter/Elizabeth  
Word Count: ~ 600 words.  
Spoilers: None, Pre-Series  
Warnings/Enticements/Triggers: None  
Beta Credit: None  
Summary: Elizabeth and Peter first Christmas,  
Authors Note :Written for [h/c Advent](http://whitecollarhc.livejournal.com/245612.html) at [](http://whitecollarhc.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://whitecollarhc.livejournal.com/)**whitecollarhc**  


* * *

  
I was thrilled when I got offered a job at Daciagal Gallery in New York soon after I graduated. I fell in love with the city that was vibrant, diverse. Every weekend work permitting my friends and I explored what the city had to offer and discovering hidden gems that only locals know off. Museums, music, performing arts, food scene and the pokey studio apartment I shared with Amanda was a minor hiccup. My dad would have had a coronary if he ever saw the apartment. I loved my job too, being a junior assistant to the event coordinator Darrel Rivers. It was such a pleasure to watch her handle people from genuine art lovers, to the cultural snobs, to pretentious douche bags she managed to make everyone leave the gallery with the a smile on their face. She could effortlessly put people in their place.

My love life was another cup of tea. I had broken up with my long time boyfriend when I moved here. The few dates I had been on had not amounted to much. Some guys had been creeps, bores or pretentious asses. Who thought a robbery at the gallery could be such a happy turning point in my life. The case was investigated by the FBI and a young junior FBI agent entered my life. I like Agent Burke the moment we meet.

The first date we went to, with not so subtle hints from me, who knew ‘the sign’ and the surveillance would become an integral part of our “love story” years later. The first date was effortless once Peter got over his initial awkwardness, conversation flowed smoothly and we had a lovely time. Peter’s earnestness was what I found the most attractive. Beneath his tentative social demeanor Peter was an intelligent caring and kind man who actually listened to what I had to say, he had a gift of drawing people out. It did not take long for us to be completely smitten with each other. With our crazy work schedules we took to having breakfast togeher at a café near work it took the pressure of “dates” and it became a relaxed ritual at the start of the day.

I was looking fwd to going home during the Christmas break, I had not gone home for months now and I could not wait to see my folks. My mom over the top Christmas celebrations, she spent weeks preparing for the d day. From planning the menu, to knitting sweaters for the entire family, to having detailed family itinerary mapped out. Aunt Enid came over to celebrate and it was noisy celebration at the house hold. The best part was decorating the Christmas tree together. I was looking forward to having a long bulling session with my sister Cathy talking about everything under the sun I was especially eager to talk to her about Peter. Some of friends had some apprehension about Peter being in the FBI, the long hours, the brutality and inherent dangers associated with someone working in law enforcement. But frankly it really did not matter.

They say bad luck strikes thrice spraining my ankle after slipping on the ice outside work, a bad case of flu and a snow storm in my home town ensured that my Christmas plans were a bust. I was cold, miserable and in considerable pain, with Amanda gone the apartment was lonely. Peter came in like a guardian angel claiming his gut told him I needed him. I later learnt never underestimate Peter’s gut it was scarily accurate.

Peter arrival was a godsend from taking me to the ER to nursing me to my recovery, he was there every step of the way. Peter proved to be an excellent nurse; he maintained chart to chart my temperature, to timers to give me meds. He changed my sheets, help me hobble into and out of the bathroom. He made sure I was hydrated, a pitcher of water and orange juice near my bed. I know I make a terrible patient I tend to grouchy and touchy; Peter was cheerful and patient through it all. Even though I had red eyes, a runny nose and was limping Peter eyes still lit up when our eyes meet. Peter managed to procure a small Christmas tree and decorated my apartment while I napped. The apartment looked festive and immediately a lot more cheerful. Christmas eve was spent on the couch with Peter and I sharing a blanket dressed in our PJ’s watching It’s beautiful Life having a bowl of chicken noodle soup. It may not have been the Christmas I had in my mind but it was pretty damn perfect. Chicken noodle soup and watching the movie became a part of new tradition.


End file.
